An Empty Nest Might Not Always Be So Bad
by TFFan
Summary: A one-shot of how I like to think of Stef and Lena after the kids all moved out, how they are then and how their relationship is. A quiet evening together at home, or maybe not so quiet? ;) Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters! (unfortunately) But I do own this story :) Warning: mature themes


It's been a few months since Jude moved out and went off to college. The last one of their kids to leave home. Over the years, Stef and Lena had been getting used to the house being more quiet than when they still had five teenagers living at home. Obviously, the kids visited them sometimes, but neither of them lived in San Diego anymore, so they had to travel quite a bit to visit their moms, and they had their own lives too. Stef and Lena understood, it was only natural, that was just how things went. They had slowly become more accustomed to the fact that their kids were growing up and moving out, even more so when Jude became older and started spending his evenings and weekends at friends' houses or in the city.

Stef and Lena didn't mind. They weren't afraid to be alone anymore, as their relationship was now better than ever. Of course, they knew it would be different when they would have no more kids at all living at home, but they knew they would be fine.

After Jude's graduation, Bill called and asked them if they would be interested in fostering another child, a boy. They told him that they were still interested in being foster parents, but not right now. Maybe in a few years. First, they wanted to enjoy the quiet, the freedom, and each other for a while.

Together, they created a system, a daily routine. In the morning Stef usually got up first to shower and prepare breakfast. After Lena had showered they often had breakfast together and after they cleaned up, they kissed, wished each other a good day and both went to their jobs.

After a workday, they cooked dinner. It depended on who was home first to cook. In the evenings, after dinner and the dishes, they usually read in their own book or magazine in their kitchen nook. Sometimes they watched TV or a movie, or went on an evening stroll through their neighborhood. On the weekends they did their errands, some gardening, weekly chores around the house, went to the beach or met up with friends.

On this Friday evening in November it was cold and already dark. Stef and Lena sat close together in their kitchen nook, cuddled up. Their legs stretched in front of them and a blanket covering their legs. They were both enjoying the closeness and the warmth that radiated off of the other.

Stef tried to focus on the letters on the page in front of her, but her mind kept drifting to their children. They called and WhatsApped daily, but she was still a mom and she still worried. With her lack of concentration, she closed her magazine and just sat there, admiring her wife. She often felt so lucky, getting to spend this life with Lena by her side.

Lena, who was engrossed in her book up until now, felt Stef's eyes on her and lifted her head to look at her wife. She put her hand on Stef's knee and stroked her leg, waiting for her to tell her what was bothering her.

"I miss the kids", Stef said.

Lena's eyes softened. Her sensitive Stef. She loved it when she came out. Lena replied "I know baby, I do too."

"Don't get me wrong, I love this life we have now and being with you and having so much time together, but I miss our kids too. The conversations, their need for advice, their laughs and the noise. Hell, I even miss their bickering!" Stef said with a laugh.

Lena laughed, "I know, it's so quiet sometimes. Even more so when one of us isn't home from work yet."

Stef nodded in agreement and sighed softly. They were quiet for a while again, both lost in their own thoughts, until Stef suggested "we could always make some noise ourselves", with a smirk on her face. At this, Lena turned her head to see if Stef meant what she thought and hoped she meant.

As soon as they made eye contact, Stef straddled Lena and pushed their mouths together. Lena pushed her book to the side and her hands automatically flew to Stef's strong upper legs, the last words she had read already forgotten.

Ever since they truly reconnected again years ago, during the retreat Sharon gifted them with, they both had been quite insatiable between the sheets. So insatiable, that sex didn't always happen between the sheets anymore, they found ways to be creative outside their bedroom too. Of course, this was tricky when there were still kids living at home, but now that they had the house to themselves, they could go at it anytime and anywhere they wanted and both felt like it.

This empty house also meant that they could be as loud as they wanted, which they were still getting used to, seeing as they had kids from the beginning of their relationship, so they usually didn't make much noise during sex. Of course, when they started dating, and started having sex, Lena still had her own apartment, so they often did it there, but they were still discovering and in the early stages of their relationship, so they were still a bit shy and timid. They soon moved in together and got the twins, and that was the beginning of their sex lives consisting of soft moans and quiet gasps.

"Hmm", Lena hummed, still feeling right at home when Stef's lips touched hers.

As they deepened their kiss and their tongues began a familiar dance, Stef's hands got lost in Lena's curly hair. She always liked to put her hands on or near Lena's face, from the beginning of their relationship she always had. Lena loved that too. Being in Stef's hands or embrace always gave her a sense of safety and love.

They kissed each other passionately, with Stef occasionally pulling back to pull and bite on Lena's lower lip, only to swipe her tongue again across her lip and starting their kiss again, claiming her wife's mouth. As Stef teased Lena, Lena's hands dug into Stef's thighs, a little bit frustrated with the teasing – although she knew that Stef couldn't resist her and would always give her what she wanted (she knew her wife and she knew that this is how they often got started) – but mostly it made her excited. Stef loved that Lena's claws came out whenever they played. Lena loved grabbing her and holding onto her.

Stef's hands left Lena's hair and traced down the back of her neck towards her scarf. As she pulled Lena's scarf off, her lips left Lena's. Stef trailed her kisses away from Lena's mouth. First, she kissed her chin, then her left cheek, only to place more kisses along her jawline and her neck. Meanwhile, as Lena turned her head in a way to give Stef more access to her neck, Stef had put her hands on Lena's lower back and sides to push them closer together. Still kissing Lena's neck and finding her soft spot just below her ear, Stef started to slowly grind against Lena.

As Stef reached the base of Lena's neck with her kisses, she latched on and started sucking, creating a hickey. Lena usually didn't want them because of her work, but as it was Friday, she still had the weekend for it to disappear. And otherwise, she'd just have to wear a scarf for a few days. It was cold these days, as is was November, so nobody would notice anyway. Lena moaned "Stef…" as she felt that Stef kept sucking hard, and put her hands on Stef's buttocks to encourage her and help her rolling their hips together.

Stef pulled back to admire the mark on her wife, and seeing Stef's cocky smile caused Lena to put both hands on either side of her wife's face to smash their lips together. They both smiled into the kiss. This time, Lena took charge and pushed her tongue against Stef's, causing Stef to moan.

Lena pulled Stef back by her hair, causing her to whimper, wanting to continue their kissing.

"Although I'd love to take you right here on this couch, I know a place a bit more comfortable", Lena said.

Stef arched one eyebrow up, "you think you're going first?"

A look of determination flashed across Lena's face. "I know I'm going to have you first. Now, while I'm going to lock up downstairs, you're going to go upstairs and wait for me in the bedroom. I want you naked and ready by the time I get there."

Stef's eyes widened as she gulped and nodded. She immediately agreed. It was such a turn on when Lena took charge and was the dominant one. She didn't know how she did it, a few minutes ago Stef was in charge, and now the roles were switched.

Stef climbed off of Lena and as she turned around to walk towards the stairs, Lena smacked her ass, making Stef squeal. Lena loved Stef's butt, and she put her hands on them anytime she could – only when it was appropriate, obviously. Stef turned around to scold her wife, but she was silent the second she saw Lena smirk and saw how her dark eyes were clouded with lust.

Lena had always been so confident and clear in showing what she wanted. And what she wanted was Stef, in every way possible. From the first time that they met and started to become more than just teacher-parent (and had been going on dates, although they didn't call them that at the time), Lena hadn't been subtle with what she wanted and how she wanted Stef in her house, in her bed, naked. She had always been this confident and experienced lesbian, and that aroused Stef even more.

As Lena locked the doors and windows and turned the lights off, Stef had entered their bedroom, put the bedside table lamps on and peeled off her clothing. She was currently laying naked in the middle of their bed on her stomach, in anticipation of what was about to happen. She knew she was wet, she always became so wet knowing that within a couple of minutes she would be with her wife, her Lena, her goddess, in the most intimate of ways. She would feel her against her, touching her, feeling her inside her. She almost couldn't wait for her, but she resisted the temptation to grind herself against the sheets or a pillow.

Lost in her thoughts, Stef suddenly heard Lena enter their bedroom and she looked over her shoulder. She saw Lena looking at the sight in front of her, seeing Stef showing off her ass(ets). Seeing Stef like that soaked Lena's panties even more, if possible. She had been worked up from their kissing and grinding downstairs, and just wanted to put her hands on her woman right this instant.

Lena closed and locked their bedroom door, so used to doing that, not even thinking twice about it.

Stef laughed, "you know there isn't anyone here who can come in, right?"

"Sorry, habit", Lena blushed, but she still walked determinedly and confidently towards the bed.

Lena slid behind Stef, hovering over her. She straddled Stef's left upper leg and put her hands on Stef's ass. She looked in awe at the sight in front of her. Her bottom, nice and round, shining beautifully in the light of the room. Her slim waist and her broad upper back, strong but also soft. Her golden locks, a bit longer nowadays, surrounding her head and laying on the top of her shoulders. When she heard Stef breathlessly moan "Lena…", she realized she had started kneading Stef's ass, without even knowing it. She was admiring her form and beauty, and her body had its natural reaction on it.

Moving her hands from groping Stef's ass, she slid them up her back and her sides, lightly sweeping her fingers across the sides of her breasts, towards her neck, and then all the way back down.

Stef had her arms slightly bend and her hands above her head, holding onto the pillow, willing herself to not try to rush into this and let Lena take her time. She lay her head on her left cheek and closed her eyes, enjoying her wife's hands all over her body.

Lena lay down on top of Stef and kissed her right cheek, making Stef smile. She began peppering kisses on the backside of her neck, her shoulders, her back. Meanwhile, her hands traveled even more south. She lightly dragged her nails across Stef's inner thighs, making her shiver.

When she reached down and touched her outer lips – her very wet lips – Stef stopped her. "No, no, you can't touch that yet when you're still wearing all of your clothes."

Lena laughed at Stef's playfulness, but gladly obliged and stripped off her clothes. She lay down on Stef again and they both smiled when their naked skin touched in this intimate way. After all these years, when they made love, they still felt at home. It grounded them.

Of course, there have been moments where that wasn't the case or less than it is now, but they had rediscovered their passion, love and strong connection, and couldn't be happier about it.

Lena had straddled Stef's right thigh again and parted her legs with her hands. She quickly gave Stef a deep kiss before she grabbed Stef's right hand above her head with her own right hand and kissed Stef's shoulders and back. With her left hand, she teased around Stef's outer lips again before sliding past them and spreading her arousal around her inner lips.

With her hand palm facing up and with two fingers, she entered Stef. She felt Stef grabbing the pillow above her head and saw her gasp, her breathing immediately quickening.

With each stroke, Lena pushed deeper inside, all the while still kissing Stef's back. Lena looked down and saw her hand repeatedly enter Stef from behind, while Stef hummed in appreciation. This position was a bit difficult, but they usually saw it kind of as a challenge, and they made it work.

Lena loved being inside Stef and loved that her body was so responsive. With each thrust, she felt Stef's pussy contract. They both loved to feel Stef's warmth and wetness around and on Lena's fingers. Although Stef loved to be penetrated and especially in this position, as she could always feel Lena inside her so deep, she needed a bit more to come. And Lena knew that.

As Lena's left hand kept going in and out and in and out, Lena slightly pushed herself up and off of Stef to be able to reach beneath her and use her right hand to slowly rub circles on her clit.

Stef's response was immediate, "Uuuh, Lena!"

For some, it might feel a bit overstimulated, with both hands on her most intimate parts and Lena's mouth kissing and sucking on her back, but Stef loved it. She loved to be able to focus solely on the pleasure she received by her wife, feeling her everywhere and becoming one.

Feeling Lena's two fingers pinch and rub her exposed clit while her other hand entered her over and over, Stef threw her head back, bucked her hips and pushed herself up and towards Lena's hands. "Deeper", she moaned, and Lena wouldn't tease or deny her anything right now.

As Lena pushed deeper and harder into Stef and rubbed her fingers faster over her clit, Stef could feel herself on the edge of her orgasm.

Lena kept up her pace to pleasure her wife and could feel her starting to near her climax. Stef curled her body as Lena pumped her fingers deep inside and kept pressure on her sensitive nub. Her walls clenched hard around Lena's long fingers, causing her to still them as she enjoyed it as Stef came hard. "Yes, yesss… Oh, oh, ooh!" Stef's loud moans bounced off the walls in their room. Stef finally let go and released the breath she had been holding, sinking into the mattress, as Lena softly and lovingly kept stroking her.

Slowly, Lena pulled her fingers out of Stef, causing Stef to gasp at the loss of contact inside. She slightly twitched because Lena was still touching her clit, but sighed and smiled as soon as she pulled her hand away, rolled Stef over onto her back and kissed her deeply.

Straddling Stef's body, Lena kissed Stef with a hunger that always started within her when she saw Stef orgasm. Stef could often go for multiple following orgasms, while Lena usually needed more time to recover. She wasn't sure if it was because Stef had been repressed for so long, but she didn't actually care about the reason. She just wanted to see her wife come, again and again and again. And Lena definitely intended to make Stef come again.

Lena left Stef's mouth because it was time to give her breasts some attention. With her hands, she pushed Stef's boobs together, and she used her mouth and tongue to get acquainted with her boobs again. She kissed the round globes and occasionally let her tongue slip between her lips to taste Stef's sweaty and salty skin.

While her right hand worked Stef's left boob, kneading and pulling her nipple, her mouth latched onto the other nipple. Lena swirled her tongue around it, lightly bit it – knowing how sensitive Stef's nipples were, especially after an orgasm – and sucked it in between her lips.

Meanwhile, Stef felt like she was in heaven. She already had an orgasm and knew that Lena wanted to try for another one. Or maybe she didn't, but just wanted to continue to have her way with her. Either way, she didn't care, she was just loving all the attention. She couldn't believe that this woman still wanted her this much, and that she so obviously wanted to show her that.

In the meantime, Lena had switched breasts and let Stef's nipple slip from her lips with a loud pop. Stef was speechless as she saw Lena look up to her, grinning, and tracing her kisses down, towards the only place they both wanted Lena's mouth to be at the moment.

Lena swiftly grabbed a hairband from her nightstand to tie her hair together and up her head, and didn't waste any more time. She positioned herself between Stef's legs, spread them wide and, with her hands on the back of Stef's thighs, pushed her legs towards Stef's body.

After their retreat, Stef had continued with yoga. No, not the goat yoga, not ever the goat yoga again. But regular yoga. Just to be active and clear her mind. If anyone would've told Stef years ago that she would practice yoga, she would've laughed in their face. Lena probably would've laughed with her. But things changed, and it suited Stef now. Lena also noticed how flexible it made Stef, and she gladly used that to her advantage. And flexible she was indeed, almost able to lay her feet behind her head.

Lena immediately latched onto Stef's still fairly sensitive clit, causing Stef's hips to jerk forward and her hands to fly towards Lena's hair to keep her there. Lena's hands on Stef's thighs kept her still and she held Stef's clit between her lips while flicking her tongue over it.

"Oh my god, yes!" Stef cried out as Lena's skillful tongue worked her pussy. Stef was still wet – or again, who cares – from their previous session, so it didn't make it that difficult for Lena, there was barely any friction.

Lena placed one final kiss on Stef's clit and left it alone, for now. She trailed her mouth down, while still keeping pressure on Stef's thighs to keep her wide open for Lena. Spread wide open for Lena to see and taste everything. She licked all of her; on and around her lips, gathering her wet arousal on her tongue, and lapped her tongue around her entrance.

She felt Stef pushing her down towards where she wanted her, as Stef still grabbed onto Lena's head with both hands. Lena complied and pushed her tongue into Stef's entrance, past the ridges and into the warmth that was Stef's pussy. She pointed her tongue, pulled back completely and left her hole, only to push her pointed tongue inside her again. She repeatedly entered Stef like this and occasionally switched to licking all of her with the flat of her tongue, to enjoy the taste and texture, and to watch her wife lost in pleasure. Lena was always amazed by how sexy Stef looked when they made love. Her face glowing, a light blush covering her cheeks, her eyes closed and her lower lip pulled between her teeth. The sight caused Lena to work even harder and made Lena moan, and Stef could feel those vibrations deep within her, as Lena had her mouth wide open and her tongue deep inside Stef's pussy.

Stef felt that feeling starting deep within her. An ache in her bones, but the good kind. That tingling in her belly, and she knew it was coming. Lena left her entrance and what pushed her over the edge was when Lena sucked her pulsing clit into her mouth. "Yes! Oh." Stef said, shuddering, her mouth open and her lips dry, breathing heavily. "There, right there", Stef moaned. Her toes curled, grabbing onto nothing but the hot air in their bedroom, and Lena still kept her legs spread wide open.

Lena kept sucking and licking and playing, trying to prolong Stef's orgasm. She couldn't get enough of Stef's taste and the feeling of her dripping on her tongue and down her chin. Stef gently pushed Lena away when it became too much. "Aaah, ungh, no more, babe", Stef whispered, as her body shook with light tremors.

With one last intimate kiss of lips touching lips, Lena left Stef's wet center, laid Stef's legs on the bed again and crawled between them, resting gently on top of her. Their bodies touched from head to toe, their legs entwined and their breasts squished together. They looked at each other and smiled warmly.

"Hmm, that was amazing", Stef spoke first.

"You taste amazing, absolutely delicious", Lena responded while licking her lips, making Stef blush.

Stef's only response to this was kissing Lena hard and deep, both of their hands immediately lost in each other's locks, Stef pulling Lena's hair free again.

As they kissed, Stef tasted herself. In the beginning, when Lena first went down on her, that weirded her out a bit. But she began to enjoy it, and now her own taste turned her on, making her want to taste Lena, eat her out and smell and feel her arousal.

They made out for a while, both calming down a bit and returning to their normal breathing after their strenuous activities. Although they felt each other's arousal, and Stef could feel Lena leave a wet trail on her leg, neither of them made a move. They just wanted to enjoy the moment and the bliss after they had come together like this and consummated their love.

Although they loved to make love, kissing was also a big part of intimacy for them. Kissing and making out didn't always have to lead to sex, it was just a way to feel close. They could feel close to one another with a touch of their lips, and sometimes let their hands roam each other's bodies, but still keep it modest and keep their clothes on. For them, a kiss could mean so many things. It could mean "I love you", "I'm sorry", "I forgive you", "Be safe", "I want you", or just to let the other know that you appreciate them.

They kissed and tasted each other's lips, lips caressing lips and tongues swirling. Stef slowed her kisses down and with one last peck on Lena's lips, she pulled Lena's head closer, next to hers, and put her mouth next to Lena's ear. She just breathed there for a moment as she slowly let her hands wander down do Lena's ass. She patted her cheeks and kneaded them, making Lena respond with a groan and a push of her hips forward.

"What about another mark to match the one I gave you downstairs?" Stef whispered sultry in Lena's ear. Lena reacted with another groan, telling Stef all she needed to know.

Stef rolled them over so she was on top, their legs still nicely nestled between the other's. Stef took Lena's hands and pinned them down against the mattress. She got right to work and kissed from Lena's neck to her breasts, where she immediately took a nipple into her mouth, kissing, nipping and sucking it. When it was nice and hard and Lena was writhing on the bed beneath Stef, Stef kissed towards Lena's underboob, sucking in the skin there, making a dark matching mark to the other hickey.

Meanwhile, Stef's right hand had let go of Lena's hand and had made her way over to Lena's left side, stroking the skin there from her waist, over her hip and to her upper leg. Lena was having the time of her life. This beautiful woman, her woman, was hers and still wanted her. It was unbelievable, how far they had come and where they were now, happy and still in love.

Stef kissed her wife and lay fully back down on her, between her legs, as her hand disappeared between Lena's legs, touching her soaked center. Watching and feeling Stef's orgasms had turned Lena on immensely. Both their heads were comfortably nuzzled in the other's neck. Lena wrapped her legs around Stef's body as her arms wove under Stef's arms to hold on to her shoulders.

Stef touched Lena's throbbing clit and slowly but firmly rubbed a few circles there, making Lena moan and gyrate her hips. Stef heard Lena's heavy breathing as she pushed her fingers between her lower lips, teasing her entrance, sliding two fingers around and around the edges of her entrance, not giving Lena what she wanted just yet. It made Lena crazy and she waited in anticipation, knowing Stef was waiting for her to say the word. She clenched her fingers arounds Stef's shoulders, not wanting to give in. They always played and teased like this, both fighting for dominance.

After maybe a minute, but what felt like a whole lot of minutes, Lena couldn't handle it anymore, and finally said the words they both wanted to hear, "please, Stef." With those words, Stef immediately slid a finger inside Lena, soon making it two, while Lena scratched her nails along Stef's back, feeling the ridges of her tattoo.

Building up the pace, Stef moved her two fingers in and out of Lena's pussy, her arousal making it easier to slide into her warmth, knowing Lena was loving it, judging by her loud moans.

"More", Lena demanded breathlessly. Stef certainly didn't want to disappoint, so she added another finger and fastened her pace. It was a tight fit, Lena's pussy stretching so good around Stef's three fingers. Lena could feel her everywhere, and so deep. Stef's hand occasionally bumped Lena's clit, making her grunt in appreciation.

Lena wrapped her legs tighter around Stef, pulling her closer and trying to get her to push even deeper into her, if possible. She dug her nails into Stef's back as Stef kept up the relentless pace.

The fucking of Stef's fingers caused that feeling of ecstasy to rise up in Lena, knowing her orgasm was going to come soon.

Her body already started tensing as she slammed her hands on the bed sheets, balling them into her fists. What did the trick was when Stef curled her fingers into Lena and pushed her thumb on Lena's clit. "I'm… Ooh, I, I'm…, fuck!" Lena cried out as she came, arching her back towards Stef's hand and trapping it between her legs.

Her thighs shook and her walls clenched and unclenched again and again around Stef's fingers. Stef slowly kept sliding her fingers in and out, wanting Lena's orgasm to last as long as it could and to keep giving her that sense of fullness.

Stef kissed Lena's neck as her breathing slowed down, her fingers coming to a halt and waiting a bit before she pulled them out, along with Lena's wetness. She rubbed Lena's pussy for a few seconds and then huskily whispered in Lena's ear "I love it when I can hear you come so loudly."

"Hmmm", Lena barely acknowledged, but agreed. She also loved to hear Stef and loved to be able to voice her pleasure herself.

Stef lifted her head to kiss her wife, just a few pecks, and lifted herself off of Lena, only to roll both of them on their sides and spoon Lena. "Let's get some sleep, love", Stef said.

Lena couldn't think of a better plan. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mrs. Adams Foster", Stef whispered back with a smile gracing her face.


End file.
